Wings Part 3
by RavenSara84
Summary: Kenta and Ryuuga are back to traveling again, but when Kenta almost falls Ryuuga is the one to save him, but it leaves the short blader worried for his newest friend.


Wings 3

PG

This is more of a mini story to the Wings section that is going on. Which focuses on Kent and Ryuuga traveling after Tsubasa shows his friends his wings.

He moved quickly, watching as the other boy fell and knowing that he couldn't let anything happen to him, not because he would get into trouble for it, but because the shorter boy was his… well he was his _friend_. Not that he would ever admit to such a thing.

He wasted no time in jumping off the side of the cliff, reaching to grab him and pulled him close to his chest as he spread his wings, letting the wind pull them up before taking control himself and flying back to where they had been before. He never noticed that a brown eye looked up at him and then both eyes looked up, surprised that he was no longer falling to his death, but now safe in his arms.

"Ryuuga…" He began as the Dragon Emperor placed him to the ground.

"They come in handy," He commented and pulled his wings close to his back again, looking at his ripped shirt in annoyance before taking it off completely and dropping it off the cliff before moving to walk on again.

"Y… Yea," Kenta said shakily, not believing that he had come so close to death and due to Ryuuga's wings, which came due to the dark power that had once been part of his bey L Drago, had saved him. He still found it rather amazing to look at his wings even though he saw the leather wings more often than he did Tsubasa's; "Thank you,"

He looked at him carefully, making sure he wasn't close to the edge of the cliff again; "What use would you be dead?" He asked him, deciding to put his jacket on, to keep his wings hidden.

"I just… I just tripped," He said with a blush, unable to believe that something so silly was almost his death and he tried to think about something else; "When… When did you learn to fly?"

Ryuuga said nothing, but picked up his bag and walked on, with Kenta following slowly and carefully behind him, though the silence made the shorter teen think that the other wasn't going to answer his question at all; _How long have we been traveling together?_

He knew that Ryuuga was private and liked to keep to himself, it was never going to change, but he had somehow thought that he managed to get through to him in some way, that he had gotten past the barriers that the Dragon Emperor had put up, but it seemed that was not so.

"Just then,"

Kenta stopped walking and blinked at him in surprise; "What?"

"I only figured it out then," He shrugged at him; "It's not hard really, if you already know the basics,"

"I… How…" Kenta couldn't process it all, completely stunned; "But surely flying with feathers like…"

He smirked at him; "L Drago,"

"But… L Drago doesn't have wings," The shorter teen pointed out and Ryuuga nodded.

"Yea, but all dragon's know _how_ to fly,"

They became quiet once again, Kenta wondering if Ryuuga could fly, surely Tsubasa must be able to as well?

_But when is he going to need to fly? It's not like Yu is going to fall off a cliff._ He thought to himself, still unable to get over how he managed to do that, considering how long he had been traveling with Ryuuga for he never really expected that to happen.

"Do you think Tsubasa…" He began to ask, but trailed off not sure how to ask or if Ryuuga would even answer him.

"Maybe," He shrugged though as they continued on; "Why?"

"It's just… Well wouldn't this… If someone had seen…"

"If they had then they'll make themselves known to us," He told him, appearing to not care about it regardless, but Kenta couldn't help but worry.

When they set up to train, the Dragon Emperor could tell that the teen wasn't focused; _Is he still thinking about that?_

He sent his L Drago to attack, to make Kenta focus on his battle, but found that the other's bey just fell over.

"Tch, that was pathetic," He scoffed and looked at the shorter teen; "We haven't travelled for all this time for you to go back to being your weak self again!"

Kenta cringed, he knew full well that his efforts weren't as good as they should have been, he _should_ have put up more of a fight, but every thought…

"So what's the problem?"

Kenta blinked in surprise; "Wh… What?"

"What's the problem? Don't tell me you're still thinking about your _near death_ experience?"

"It's not just that…"

"Incase anyone saw?" Ryuuga guessed and Kenta nodded; "Tch, you're an idiot, if anyone saw they would have done something by now, it's just us two out here,"

"I know it's just…"

"Stop worrying about it and focus!"

Somehow those words just made Kenta snap out of his muddling thoughts, making him focus on battling Ryuuga again, having his mind focused on the battle happening right then and there.


End file.
